It's Not Gay It's Masturbation
by Thundergryphon
Summary: SasuNaru  Sasuke catches Naurto doing a little experimenting with one of his clones, and decides to get in on the action.


It's Not Gay, It's Masturbation 

By:Thundergryphon

Pairings:Sasuke/Naruto (slight Naruto/Clone)

Rated: R

Summary: Sasuke catches Naurto doing a little experimenting with one of his clones, and decides to get in on the action.

Archieved: Y!Gallery (ChaosToGlory) FF(dot)net(Thundergryphon)

A/N: Dedicated to my lovely roommate and our crazy friend who's conversation inspired this work ;)

* * *

After so many years, pleasuring yourself with your own hand just didn't cut it anymore, as Naruto had discovered. Seeing as that the object of his affection saw him as no more than a rival, and an annoying one at that, Naruto knew he could not count on Sasuke to releave his sexual tensions. 

After months of mediocre jacking off to a picutre of his rival, Naurto knew he needed to find a new source of stiumlation. And then, one day after sparring with Sasuke, he had an ingenious idea.

Which was why he was now in a secluded part of the forest with one of his shadow clones.

Naruto sighed. While this had seemed like a good idea at first, he was beginning to get nervous. What is someone stumbled upon them? Did doing this make him some kind of freak? What would Sasuke think?

Just thinking about his rival brought forth a stiring in Naruto's loins. Which reminded him of why he was here. He sighed and sat down under a tree.

"Come here," he commanded his clone.

The clone obeyed, stadning in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up at his clone nervously. Now was not the time to chicken out. If he couldn't have Sasuke, he'd settled for the next best thing.

"Kneel." The clone obeyed.

Naruto conjured a picture of Sasuke in his mind. He picuted how Sasuke had looked after their sparring session a few days ago. He was skirtless, drenched in sweat and blood. His hair was wet and matted, pants toen, and he was panting with a glazed look in his eyes.

In other words, a sex god who could have Naruto completely as his mercy.

Not that Sasuke would ever be interested in him that way.

The image worked and Naruto felt himself begin to get hard. He gently stroked himself through his orange pants.

He glanced at his clone who was kneeling between his legs. Feeling more confident, he freed his now straining erection from his pants and ghosted his fingers over it. If only it was Sasuke who was doing this.

"I want you to pleasure me," Naruto told his clone. The clone nodded and leaned down to gently lap at the few drops of pre-cum that had leaked from Naruto's swollen head.

Naruto moaned. This was a different sensation than he was used to, but it felt so good. The clone trailed his tongue down Naruto's length, earing him another moan from the blonde.

Naruto admitted to himself that he was a little uncertain when he had first come up with the idea of using a clone to masturbate. But right now, all he had to do was pretend that is was Sasuke licking his cock and not his own clone.

"Uhh...yeah, keep going," he encouraged his clone.

The clone smiled and took Naruto's entire length into his mouth. Naruto threw back his head and closed his eyes. Yes, this was so good. The way his clone was milking him, the way his clone was licking him, the way his clone just went poof...

Poof? Uhh ohh...

Naruto opened his eyes in time to see the remains of the while smoke dissipate. Where his clone had once knealt was a kunei. Naruto's eyes drifted upwards and met two red ones.

"Shit."

Sasuke smirked. "What the hell are you doing dobe?"

Naruto continued to stare. Sasuke was here and he saw the clone sucking Naruto off. Why did the gods hate him so much?

When Sasuke realized Naruto wasn't going to answer, he continued.

"Hnn. I always did suspect you were gay." Naruto snapped back into reality.

"I am NOT gay!!"

"Ohh really? You had another man's mouth on your dick and it looked like you were enjoying it."

"It's not gay, it's masturbation!"

Naruto was starting to get nervous again. Why couldn't Sasuke just leave him alone? He was already embarassed over his rival seeing his little display.

Still smirking, Sasuke stepped foward. "Was it good?"

"Shut up."

"By the looks of it, it wasn't that good. You're still hard."

"That's because you killed him before he could finish."

Sasuke took another step foward so he was stadning between Naruto's legs. He stared at the blonde's straining erection.

"Seems like you're not very talented-"

"What the fuck is that suppossed to mean?"

"Well, it was YOUR clone who left you in this condition..."

"You think you can do better?" Naruto regreted the words before they were out of his mouth. Crap. He was dead. Wait, what was Sasuke doing?

Sasuke grinned. In one swift motion he was on his knees and swallowed Naruto's entire length.

Naruto moaned, still trying to comprehend what was happening. Sasuke was blowing him? And he hadn't killed Naruto. But Naruto didn't care. The top of his penis kept hitting the back of Sasuke's throat and Naruto was slowing losing his mind.

He unconsiously laced his fingers through Sasuke's hair. It was as soft as he had imagined.

Sasuke suddernly changed his rhythm and released Naruto. Naruto whimpered at the loss of stimulation, but gasped as Sasuke began licking his leaking head. His tongue tongue ran all over the head, paying close attention to the blonde's slit.

Nartuo stared intently as Sasuke licked him. Unlike before when he had closed his eyes for his clone, he wanted to watch Sasuke pleasure him. The sight of Sasuke's tongue on his cock made Naurto even harder than he thought he could get.

"Sas-ukeee..." was all he was able to moan out.

Sasuke chuckled. The sight of having Naruto completely at his mercy was turning the Uchia on. But first he had to make sure his sexy rival was satisfied.

Looking up inti Naruto's blue eyes, Sasuke sneaked a had into the kitsune's pants and grabbed his balls. Naruto jumped and made a strangled noise that reminded Sasuke of a feral cat.

Naruto's head was spinning. Sasuke was making him feel so good. This was better than he had imagined it would be, but he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He tightened his grip on his rival's hair.

"Please Sasuke," he gasped as he arched his back. "I need to cum."

Sasuke was amused at the blonde's impatience, but complied and took Naruto's length back into his hot mouth.

The combination of Sasuke's heat and watching his rival bob up and down was enough to push Naruto over the edge. He felt his balls tightened and tried to warn his partner.

"Sas-" was all he was able to get out before he reached his climax. He came hard in Sasuke's mouth and was vaguely aware of of several strands of black hair he had yanked out of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke had no idea how he managed to swallow; Naruto had came harder than he had anticipated. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Naruto's cum left a slight Raman after taste in his mouth. He gave his rival's softening member a few more strokes before releasing him from his mouth.

Naruto's eyes had glazed over at some point. He was also panting heavily, Sasuke noted to his satisfaction.

Sasuke brought his fave just inches from Naruto's and smiled.

"So, who did you enjoy pleasuring you more; me or some pathetic clone?"

"You Sasuke," Naruto managed to choke out.

"Good," replied Sasuke as he began to pull down his own pants.

"Teme! What are you doing?!"

Naruto didn't like the way Sasuke was smiling at him.

"You're returning the favor. This,"said Sasuke as his pointed to his now exposed erection,"is how hot you make me, so it's only fair. Besides, I let you win dobe."

"Huh?"

"You didn't cum last."

THE END


End file.
